


Christmas Wishes

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone get at least one Christmas wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wishes

The night had a strange magic to it. Clint had told her that was part of the whole Christmas experience. She’d taken his word for it. Before coming to the Avengers, Christmas hadn’t been a part of her or her brother’s life.

 

She had smiled warmly at the Christmas request, though she said it would have to wait until everyone else was in bed. There was no need to give anyone other than the intended recipients a show. That was how she had found herself in nothing but red satin panties with white marabou trim in the living room. The only light coming from the giant Christmas tree in the corner.

 

The tiny bulbs painted almost garish colors over all three of them. As she had slowly stripped down to the panties in question, the boys had been enjoying not only the show, but each other. She smiled, tempted for a moment to ask for her own gift. Watching the two of them together would definitely make the holiday season a little brighter, but she wasn’t entirely sure she would be able to resist the urge to join them.

 

“You coming over here, Witchy, or do you want a show for Christmas too?” Clint smirked up at her from the couch.

 

She cocked an eyebrow at both of them. Pietro was leaning comfortably on Clint’s shoulder, fingers tracing patterns on the blonde’s chest. As Wanda neared, her brother dipped his head, flicking a speedy tongue over Clint’s nipple and driving a gasp from his throat. She smiled warmly at her brother before dropping to her knees by the couch and pressing her lips to Clint’s abs.

 

He threw his head back and moaned as she cupped him through his boxers. She pulled her lips away from his skin a moment later. He brought his gaze back to her and she looked between him and Pietro. “Do I get a gift?”

 

Both men smiled. Both smiles were equal parts heat and anticipation. Pietro spoke first. “What would you like?”

 

Her cheeks flushed for a moment as she considered her options. “I want both of you.”

 

“You’ve got us, Wanda.” Clint pulled her up into his lap and kissed her deeply. “I think we’re looking for specifics.” He winked at her and she couldn’t quite contain the soft laugh that left her throat.

 

He kissed her again, spinning both of them so that he was stretched across the couch with her straddling his hips. Pietro moved in behind her, his hands at her waist and his lips pressed to her neck. She gasped, pulling out of the kiss and moaning as Clint’s fingers found their way between her thighs, and discovered the very nice thing about these particular Mrs. Claus panties; they were crotchless. “I want you both… inside me.” Her head fell back onto Pietro’s shoulder. “At the same time…oh, god… please!” Her hips bucked against Clint’s questing fingers.

 

She felt more than heard Pietro chuckle; a soft rumble in his chest. “I think we can manage that for you.” He gripped her chin and pressed his lips to hers. She moaned into the kiss as Clint’s fingers slid into her.

 

“More… I…” Her hips shifted, trying to pull his fingers deeper. “I need more… please…”

 

Clint smirked at her for a moment. “On your knees.” He claimed her lips as he shifted out from under her, sliding off the couch with her in his arms. She obeyed, kneeling beside the couch as he settled behind her, his fingers resuming the same long slow stroke over her sex. She moaned, deep in her throat, clutching the edge of the couch.

 

Wanda’s eyes flickered open and she found Pietro on the cushions in front of her. “Lean forward.” Pietro smiled at her and slid his boxers down off his hips. Wanda licked her lips and again, did as she was instructed. She let her tongue slip over Pietro’s cock, taking the head into her mouth and sucking gently, driving a moan through him. She echoed it a moment later when Clint pressed into her.

 

When he pulled back, she whimpered. “Deeper… please!”

 

Both men chuckled and Pietro tilted her face up to his. “Patience, Wanda. Enjoy your gift.” Her eyes shone up at him before she smiled and took him into her mouth again. He hummed softly; a warm, approving sound. “You are so beautiful like this…” the words dissolved into a moan and she cried out around him as Clint gave into her request and pressed deep into her.

 

Each small movement moved one or both of them deeper. Her moans as Clint brushed the very end of her, vibrated up along Pietro’s spine. The combination of her voice around him and years of experience in giving him this kind of pleasure left the speedster clinging desperately to his control. “Wanda…” his grip on her hair tightened, “dear god, Wanda…” She took the last few inches of him into her throat; her muscles tightening as she moaned and gasped out her own pleasure. His head fell back and he cried out, his voice echoing in the empty room as he spilt himself down her throat.

 

Clint’s pace stayed slow and each thrust went deep as Wanda licked Pietro clean. He finally pushed her back, his breath coming in short gasps as he collected himself again. He was spent, but experience told both of his lovers that such a state never lasted long. Wanda leaned back, pressing against Clint’s chest as his pace began to speed up. “Harder.” Pietro’s voice made them both open their eyes. “What?” He smirked. “I get a gift too, don’t I?”

 

“I think you got yours.” Clint winked at him, but obliged in the request, driving himself hard into Wanda and forcing a cry from her throat. Her hips worked with his, the two of them building the heat and ecstasy between them to a fevered pitch. Wanda’s body trembled for a moment before Pietro reached forward, finding her clit through the fabric of the panties she still wore and pressing on it; giving her that last nudge into her climax. Her voice broke and her body froze; only Clint’s hands on her hips kept her moving through the pleasure.

 

She came back to herself with Pietro’s lips on her neck, his fingers on her clit and Clint’s voice in her ear. “Come on, baby. You’ve got more for me. Come hard for us, Wanda.” His grip on her hips tightened and she groaned. She drove her hips down onto him each time he thrust up into her, driving him as deep as he could get. Each thrust tapped the end of her and had she been sure that none of the others would hear them, she would have screamed out the ecstasy of it each and every time.

 

“Yes, oh God, yes! Make me come again… please, god….” She groaned, her head falling back and her body riding his rhythm of its own volition.

 

She could hear Pietro’s voice next to her ear, but the words weren’t meant for her. Rather, they were meant for both of them, but they were directed at the man buried inside her. Either way, every filthy utterance from her brother’s lips sent bolts of pleasure through her. “Come inside her. Fill her so I can taste you both on her flesh while we wait for you to recover.” She almost heard his smirk form. “I want what she wanted. I want to be pinned between you, pleasuring you both.” She turned her head, barely able to see as the two men kissed, nearly devouring each other in their usual battle for dominance. Pietro pulled back first, moaning softly as Clint bit his bottom lip. “Fill her so I can make her scream while you watch.”

 

Wanda’s body tensed first; her orgasm catching her by surprise and her control over her screams slipping as she cried out her release. Her body’s grip on Clint was enough to pull him over the edge with her, forcing a strangled groan from his throat. They collapsed back against the plush carpeting, and tried to catch their breath. Pietro stretched out next to them. Wanda turned in Clint’s lap as he slid from her body and curled up with her head on his shoulder, a sleepy smile on her face.

 

“I think we might want to take act 2 of this show upstairs.” Clint’s fingers toyed with her hair as she nodded. “Just in case.”

 

Pietro laughed softly. “So there will be an act two?”

 

“Hey, who am I to say no to a Christmas wish like that?” Clint smirked before pulling Pietro closer and claiming his lips. Wanda smiled at both of them. This was indeed turning out to be a very merry Christmas.


End file.
